


Just gargle, it won't kill you!

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...Or is he? DUN DUN DUN, Don't worry Yahaba is not in a life or death situation, F/M, Fluff, Like really minor, Lolrip, Minor Injuries, My tags just get worse every story slay me now, Rare Pairings, Why is this so rare it makes sense, Yachi helps this pain, Yahaba is in pain, Yahayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Yahaba cut his inner lip with a toothpick and is now suffering. Yachi helps him with his pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> I swear I don't mean to torture Yahaba so bad. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Yachi looked up from painting her nails when she heard her ringtone. She looked over to her phone and saw that it was her boyfriend, Yahaba, calling. A smile formed on her lips as she pressed the "answer" icon and put the call on speaker. "Hello?" 

"Hey, uh. I'm in a crisis and really need your help, please come over ASAP." Yachi sighed as she put her nail polish away, proud of the designs she made on her hands. 

"Did your pet trash your room again?" She heard Yahaba gasp on the other line as she mentioned his animal. 

"Okay, he is not my pet. My parents bought him and he loves me even though I hate him." Yachi giggled at his statement. Yahaba's parents bad bought a huge pig which was obsessed with him. "And no, I actually need you right now. Please?" 

"Is this going to be a repeat of yesterday?" Yahaba squeaked in embarrassment at the mention of the previous day's conversation. 

"No! I promise! Okay I'll explain. Oikawa-san gave me food. And I used a toothpick after I ate. And I cut the inside of my lip. And it hurts so bad. Please come make it feel better." The female sighed at the other's words. 

"Alright. I'll ask my mom if I can go. Hold on."Yahaba waited half a minute before he heard Yachi's voice again. "Okay, I'll be over in about five minutes." Yahaba smiled. 

* * *

 

Yachi arrived at Yahaba's home. She knocked on the door before the other answered. "You're here!" The male took Yachi's face in his hands and began to lean down, before Yachi pushed his forehead back. "But-"

"If you're in so much pain then no kisses until you heal." Yahaba sighed before stepping aside to let the blonde in. "Now," she pushed him over onto his couch, "open up." Yahaba opened his mouth. "Where did you get cut?" Yahaba pointed to the bottom right of his mouth. Yachi pulled his lip gently forward and looked at the wound. "How did you manage to do that?" 

"Toothpicks are pointy. And it stabbed me." Yachi pulled her hand back before walking to the kitchen. 

"Stay there. I hope you don't mind salt water." Yahaba sighed as he heard Yachi putting together the mixture. Memories of when his mother had him gargle salt water after losing a tooth flooded his mind.

"Is it almost ready?" Yahaba called from the living room. Yachi replied with a 'yup!' Shortly after, she came back holding two small cups that she obviously bought on her way to Yahaba's house.

"So, you're gonna put this in your mouth, gargle it for a little bit, and then spit it in here." She held the empty cup higher.

"...Why don't I just spit it out in the same cup..?" Yachi sat for a second before her cheeks went red.

"I'm tired, okay? I can't think straight when I'm tired." Yachi sighed. "Just use the same cup." Yahaba nodded. He took the cup and brought it to his mouth.

"I can't. It smells bad." Yachi blinked. Then she placed her face in her hands.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this right now." Yachi looked up at him. "Just do it. You won't die. It will make it a little better."

"But-"

"Please?" Yachi reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You're not even gonna swallow it. Just get it over with."

"...Fine." Yahaba poured the liquid into his mouth, swishing it around. He flinched a few times at the taste and at the slight sting the salt caused.

"Okay, you can spit it now." At Yachi's words, the older male let the liquid fall out of his mouth and back into the cup. "See, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No..." Yachi laughed quietly as her boyfriend's cheeks lit up. She then leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Feel better." She then made her way to his front door, turning around just to smile at him.

"I will. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
